Various instruments, sensors, and other components are used in industrial settings such as in processes within hydrocarbon production and processing plants. Typically, there are a large number such components that require monitoring, for example, for control, for safety, for health monitoring, for system operation, for calibration, for error detection, for troubleshooting, or for a variety of other purposes.
Currently, wired data transmission devices are the primary devices for transmitting sensor data to a central repository in an industrial setting. However, wired data transmission includes several costs, for example, cabling, junction boxes, trenches, etc. One advantage of wireless technologies is that wiring is not required, reducing costs related to cabling, junction boxes, trenches, input/output (I/O) connections, etc. and reducing the commissioning time. Consequently, when there is a need to monitor a specific Process Variable (PV) at a location without an existing instrument, a wireless instrument may be utilized. While wireless transmission devices for sending sensor data are known in the art, such devices are either not transportable or, if transportable, are susceptible to misplacement, loss, incorrect device monitoring, and to confusion with other wireless transmission devices. This persistent problem in the industry may hamper system monitoring, system diagnostics, and system troubleshooting.